


A while back

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Bon-Bon remembers something from her childhood...something that always makes her smile without fail.





	A while back

The room was bright in pastel pink. Dolls and ribbons were placed ever so neatly around. The scent that accompanied this room was similar to birthday cake with whipped cream aside. It was the best room for a princess. 

Especially that of a candy princess. 

A table and two chairs were placed in the room. Cookies and biscuits were set on a plate, tea was freshly made. A delightful tea party was put in place. 

Bon-Bon nibbled on a couple of cookies, satisfied with the yummy taste. 

...

"I'm really glad I was able to come by, it's always wonderful when you're around." 

"Your presence is wonderful as well, Rumor." 

Rumor was a good friend of Bon-Bon. She was also a member of royalty, which was something they could talk about and relate to. Royalty was not quite easy, but it defiantly was astonishing. 

...

Rumor took a sip of warm tea, holding the cup carefully. She let out a sigh...a rather concerning sigh. 

"Rumor, is something the matter?" 

Rumor didn't respond for a while. She stared at the cup, possibly thinking of a response. 

...

"Bon-Bon..."

"Yes...?"

"Do you acknowledge that...when two members of royalty get married, they rule a kingdom together?" 

"I...am aware of that, yes." 

Rumor raised her head up, looking at Bon-Bon. 

"When we grow up, can we get married and rule a kingdom together? Just the two of us?" 

...

It took a while for Bon-Bon to understand the question. 

"You want to rule a kingdom with me?" 

"Of course, I want to accompany you still when we grow up!"

...

Ruling a kingdom with your best friend...the thought sounds pleasant. 

"Alright, we'll rule a kingdom together when the time comes." 

Bon-Bon let out a smile as she reached for a biscuit. 

...

That was a long time ago...when they were just little children. 

...

Bon-Bon sat at the bed, smiling at the memory. 

She blushed, her heart fluttering and beating. 

She looked over, staring at her wife, Rumor, who was fast asleep. Bon-Bon scooted closer and cuddled the love of her life. 

Ah...love is wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy first story on this site :v I was in the mood to write some Cuphead stuff! I haven't seen any fanfics regarding these two, so I decided to write about them! I love these lesbians ^^


End file.
